


The Surreal Kind of Thing That Only Happens at 3am

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Peter's taken a bottle of syrup off the shelf when it's slapped out of his hand. Enter black market Canadian maple syrup dealer, Wade Wilson.





	The Surreal Kind of Thing That Only Happens at 3am

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a post from symbiote-spideypool! u shld def go chk out tht blog if u hvnt already!

Peter _always_ gets hungry after patrol. Well. He _always_ gets hungry, period. And tonight, he’s craving pancakes (because pancakes are better than waffles and whoever says otherwise can fight him), but when he gets home, he has no more syrup. So with a soft groan, he changes into his civvies and heads to the store. 

He’s in the aisle that has syrup, checking the prices. One of them is store brand, but the price is cheaper, so he picks it up, settling on it. When you’re him, buying cheaper is more important than buying name brand. And then he hears a voice, and he’s not sure he’s not hallucinating and it’s some conscience-thingy. 

“Kid,” the voice hisses. “It’s me, your saviour.” His Spidey Sense isn’t acting up, but he’s still cautious in his search for the voice. He swivels in a slow turn to see if he can find the person, and then the bottle is slapped out of his hand and the person says “you don’t want that crap” between hysterical giggles. 

“What the actual fuck,” he says out loud. It causes the person to giggle even more hysterically, bending over. Peter pushes the person over on instinct and the person starts howling with laughter. Peter then picks up the syrup and politely puts it back up on the shelf. An employee comes over and informs them that they’re creating a disturbance and are subsequently kicked out of the store. He doesn’t know how many people they can disturb at fucking ass o’clock, but he walks out anyway because he’s a good, law-abiding citizen. The person follows him out, not laughing anymore. 

“What kinda saviour are you, getting me kicked out of the store without my fucking syrup?” The person cracks a smile and _winks_ at him. Peter narrows his eyes. 

“Listen, kid, I’ve got the _real_ stuff in my truck. I’m a certified Canadian, and even though this is America, I gotta make sure the people get their certified Canadian syrup.” 

“Uh huh,” Peter says sarcastically. 

“Do you doubt me? I’m offended. Follow me if you wanna have syrup tonight.” 

“You sound like a real creep,” Peter grumbles, but he follows anyway. 

The “certified Canadian” is a real chatterbox and talks Peter’s ear off, bouncing from subject to subject. Peter’s pretty sure this is the closest to getting to see how another person’s brain works. They eventually reach the truck, where Peter sees that this guy was being legit. After some rustling around in the back, a bottle of the syrup is proudly thrust into his hands. 

“Because you’re my first customer, you get this for free! Have fun with your syrup, but not too much fun without me! I gotta scoot-a-loot now, but I’ll catch ya around! Toodles!” The guy - whose name Peter actually didn’t even catch, come to think of it - is _way_ too cheery this early in the morning. Peter’s surprised to find that he hadn’t minded it. Appreciated it, actually. He’s gone quite a while without talking to or going out with friends. 

The syrup paired with his pancakes is delicious. It might even be more delicious than the regular syrups, like the guy says. The guy. It’s a shame he’d left so abruptly. 

\---

When he wakes up in the morning, he forgets that last night was a thing that happened until he spots the syrup bottle still on the table. He sits down and reaches for it, examining the bottle. There’s a messy scrawl in hot pink Sharpie.

_ to my fave customer _  
_ur fave syrup dealer, xoxo wade_

Below it is a number, and Peter quickly enters it as a contact under _certified Canadian_. 

**hey**  
**it’s ur fave customer**

**Author's Note:**

> it's honestly one of my fave blogs, esp for ideas. i hv a few fics up my sleeve ~~(so far up my sleeve they're actually still only ideas/rough rough outlines in my brain)~~


End file.
